The Beast
by lilly.rosa.14
Summary: Nami is held captive by the cold, cruel, merciless and strangely sexy Captain Eustass Kid. Can Nami tame the beast? Or will she fall victim to Kid's cruelty? Rated for lemons and language. Probably has some BDSM... I mean... It's Captain Kid we're talking about.
1. Chapter 1

Author: I'm pretty excited to be starting this new story. This is a EustassxNami because Captain Kid never gets enough love. Doesn't anyone else think he's a sexy beast? I do. Rated for language and lemons. Honestly, I have so many lemons, we should all make lemon aid. 3_3

The New World was home to the underworld where the scum of the earth could try to make it big, completely untouched by the World Government. This was Captain Eustass Kid's new home. Sure there was a lot about the underworld that Kid didn't understand, but he was still happy to be an affiliate and possibly a purchaser. He had come a long way and was pretty proud of his accomplishments. Kid had made a big name for himself, there was hardly anyone who didn't know about him and his 470 million berry bounty. He wasn't vein enough to keep a wanted poster of himself over his dresser or anything, but still, it felt great to be him! What made him grin the most was the pure fear that his presence would evoke from people. They would probably kill themselves before he even got the chance, for the spontaneous arrival of a pirate of his stature was a death sentence to any civil town. He wondered how many people he had to kill before he was bestowed with such honor. Kid chuckled.

"Captain?" Killer, Eustass' first mate, knocked on the door. Killer came into the Captain's quarters without permission, only Killer could get away with doing something like that. "Captain, there is a live broadcast from a broker." Eustass gave Killer a puzzled frown, he wasn't expecting a broadcast until about a week. He walked into another room of the hideout the Kid Pirates had built and sat down in a big red chair in front of a screen. Killer sat beside him. Kid snarled, "What the hell is this?!"

Nami cried for help, knowing that no one would come. How the hell did this happen? She didn't realize how defenseless she was without her crew, damn it she missed them. She had been walking around the marketplace for maybe an hour when someone threw a black sack over her head and kidnapped her. When the bag was taken off she was here in this dark, foul smelling prison cell without food or a weapon. She was sure it had been at least a day since she had seen the light. She was supposed to be training to be strong for her captain and her crew. So that maybe things like this wouldn't happen! She shook the prison bars for what felt like the hundredth time when she notice a small red light on the ceiling that she hadn't seen before. Had it always been there? She pressed he face against the bars and squinted into the darkness. Sure her eyes had adjusted but, what was that? A camera? Were people watching her? Those sick bastards! "Let me the fuck out!" Nami yelled at the camera.

Eustass Kid watched the orange haired girl pace around her cage like a lion ready to pounce. He was sure he had seen that girl before. "Who is that?" He asked Killer. "That's the girl from the Straw Hats. The cat burglar." Killer said. "A Straw Hat?! What the hell is this?" Kid knew yelling at the screen wouldn't give him any answers, he would have to sit and wait to see what this broker had planned. Its not like Kid had particularly liked Luffy, but he had to respect him. Out of all the worthless pirate crews out there, Luffy had a pretty good chance of getting the One Piece also. Something Eustass wanted more then anything. But unlike Luffy, Eustass took whatever he wanted. Maybe if Luffy had don't the same he wouldn't have lost his pirate to a broker.

Nami could hear the sound of a speaker. "Gentlemen," the man over the speaker started, "I have a special treat for you today. May I present a lovely woman from the Straw Hat crew, Nami." What?! Gentlemen? What was this a show? She was pretty sure she hadn't signed any kind of release forms for any show! "This is a bunch of bullshit!" Nami screamed. "Nami is going to strip down for you, put on a show, and then you have the option of purchasing her." The man said. Nami gasped. Was this a dream?

Eustass grinned, "I guess this should be interesting." Killer touched Kid's arm, "I'm not sure we should watch this." Kid could never actually see Killer's facial expressions or what he was thinking from behind that mask he wore but he knew he wasn't happy. Kid didn't say anything. Which to Killer meant he understood but didn't care. After being friends for as long as Kid and Killer have, and being through so much together, they could predict almost anything the other would do or say.

"Nami remove your shirt." The speaker said plainly. "Like hell I will!" Nami spat. Nami heard a buzzing noise, like static. A faint humm at first then it got louder. Then she could see a blue haze surrounding the cage. And then, ZAP! Pain, searing pain vibrated up and down her body. It felt like the worst burn ever or a terrible knife cut all over all at once. She had been given an electric shock! What kind of game were these assholes playing? "Take your shirt of Nami," the speaker repeated. Nami shook her head 'no.' She got shocked again. She fell to her knees. She started to cry. If she took her shirt off, then what? They wouldn't stop at that, they would keep making her do things like a puppet. She had to stay strong. "I'm not doing it!" She yelled. She cringed on the cold hard floor and waited for the pain.

Kid got up out of his chair and walked away from the screen. Killer had been right, he shouldn't be watching this crap. "Where are you going Captain?" Killer asked. "Get Heat and Wire, I thought we might pay someone a visit." Kid grinned. Heat and Wire were the other two members of the Kid Pirates. "Yes Captain!" Killer sounded excited.

After the forth shock Nami felt so weak and miserable. She started bargaining. "When will you let me go? After I'm naked?!" Nami cried. "After you strip and give us a show, I promise, I will let you out of the cage." The voice said. It seemed too good to be true. Nami slowly removed her top, turning away from the camera. She noticed a camera behind her too. Ugh! You've got to be kidding me! The first thing she'd do when she got out of here was to destroy those cameras! She pulled her skirt down next, keeping her underwear on. She was in no hurry. She unhooked her bra and dropped it, but not her arms. Then she weaseled her way out of her underwear, covering up the important parts.

"Good girl," the speaker said, "Now play with yourself." Nami blushed, "No way!" She heard the Hummm of the shock. "Wait!" She yelled as she rubbed her large bouncy breast together, pinching her nipples in between her fingers. She had never been so humiliated. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend that she was in her bed pleasuring herself. She tried, it worked for a little bit but it just wasn't the same. Nami shivered. She wondered who was watching her, those pervs!

"Lay down, spread your pussy open and rub your clit." The speaker said. Gross! Gross! She wanted to killed whoever was on the other side of that speaker. She looked around a little and laid down on the floor on her back. It will all be over soon, she told herself. Then she could get Luffy to kill these perverts! She opened up her legs and started to touch herself. She wasn't wet at all. I mean, how could she be? This wasn't sexy! She then heard the door slam open, she was blinded by the bright light. She covered her eyes, squinting and blinking rapidly, trying to see what was going on. She laid helplessly, sprawled out on the floor. She could see a large figure enter the room and she heard the crunch of metal. Then, she was face to face with quite possibly the scariest man alive, Captain Eustass Kid. His body was so massive he blocked out the light long enough for Nami to see that the cameras had been destroyed and her cage had been ripped to pieces. "Please don't hurt me!" Nami yelled. Eustass blushed, for the first time since he was a child, he blushed.

He didn't know why he cared so much, he had been on top of naked screaming women before plenty of times. But Nami, was too beautiful. Her body was perfect, soft, smooth. "I'm here to rescue you," Kid said.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hope you liked the intro, hope it got you all interested in some more =) thank you for reading, reviewing and all messages! Most importantly, thank you for your time!

Nami looked up at Kid, no way, she thought. He was here to rescue her? Why? How did he know she was here? Was he watching the video? Kid grabbed her clothes and stuffed them into his large pocket; there was no time for her to change. Besides she looked too weak to put clothes on by herself anyways. Kid picked her up and held her over his shoulder, like a baby. Nami couldn't help but smile, what had he never held a girl before? If she hadn't just flashed her goods to the whole world, she might have been embarrassed about her nakedness. But right now, all she wanted was to get out of here!

Kid took her through the hall, back to where he had came in from. Nami could see that the halls were covered in blood, she gasped. Eustass had killed everyone! She hid her face, buried it into Kid's chest and clung onto him tightly. God, she just wanted everything to be over. Kid smirked, it had been a while since he had done something nice for someone else, besides his crew. Don't get used to it, he thought.

Kid brought Nami onto his ship and laid her down in his bed. Nami had passed out on the way there. Eustass stepped back and admired the beauty on his bed. Something that beautiful had never been on his bed. He ran his finger up her cheek, Nami moaned and rolled onto her side towards Kid. Her eyes fluttered open for a second, "Thank you." She mumbled then she went back to sleep. Kid pulled the covers over her naked body. It had been a while since there was a naked girl in his bed too.

Killer walked in, "You did the right thing." He said. Kid hadn't really done anything yet. In fact, he planned on keeping her, not letting her go. "Yeah, well someone's going to be on our ass for that one." Kid said angrily. "I'll get her some food and water," Killer said leaving the two alone again. Eustass sat in the chair next to his bed and watched Nami sleep. When Killer came back with food, Eustass shook Nami's arm violently. "Get up!" He ordered. Nami shot up out of bed, "What's wrong? What happened?" She asked worried. "Eat," Kid said crossing his arms. Nami looked over at Killer and back to Kid. "Oh, okay, thank you." She said. Man, this guy had social issues, she thought. She wrapped a blanket around her body and sat next to Kid at the bedside table.

"This looks good, thanks again." Nami said. She really didn't want to over-stay her welcome. And this was the last place she'd ever think about being rude at. Kid was like a time bomb ready to explode at any given moment. It was kind of awkward to have Eustass staring at her while she ate. "Do you want some?" She offered. "No!" Eustass said like he was disgusted. "Ok, sorry." Nami frowned. "You should eat it all, you'll need it." He added. Nami looked at him surprised. Did he care? "Thanks, so where are we going?" Nami asked, not remembering if she told them where she lived. "Back to my hideout." Kid said. "Oh, okay, do we need to stock up on supplies before you take me home?" She asked. Eustass laughed. She didn't like the sound of that.

When she finished her food she sat down in Kid's bed, which smelled surprisingly amazing. She had honestly thought Kid would smell icky just by looking at his wanted posters. "Can I have my clothes?" Nami asked. Kid reached into his pocket and threw her clothes on the bed. She got changed under the covers. "I don't see the point in wearing those though, I'll probably give you something else to wear at the hideout." Kid said. "Why? I like my clothes." Nami said with a little attitude. "I don't the colors are too bright." Kid rolled his eyes. Nami was starting to get sick of this, she wasn't Kid's slave and she wanted to go home.

She popped up out of bed and walked over to the door and opened it. "Repel! Where do you think you're going?" Kid slammed the door shut with his devil fruit powers. "Let me out!" Nami yelled she glared at him. Kid glared back, twice as hard. "Get back in bed!" He ordered. "NO!" Nami yelled. Kid stomped over to her, "Don't make me say it again." As scary as Kid was to Nami, Nami was four times as stubborn. She pushed Kid as hard as she could away from her, which wasn't very hard or very far at all. Kid grabbed Nami's wrist, "Push me again, I dare you." He threatened, he was starting to enjoy this even thought he didn't show it. Nami had crossed a line and she could tell that if she didn't back off now, she was going to get it bad. "You need to learn to never try and control a man's will, Nami, and you will learn it the hard way." Kid smirked.

He grabbed a metal cuff of the floor and clamped it around Nami's neck. It locked shut. He took a few steps back, held his arm out and summoned the metal cuff into his hand, pulling Nami along with it. Eustass grinned. Nami struggled against his grip. What was this? A leash? So she was rescued just to be someone else's prisoner? "Please! I'm sorry! I think, maybe, we got off on the wrong foot?" She smiled seductively at him, charming him to her best ability. The only thing it did to Kid was turn him on and encourage him. "Its too late for that, we are here." Kid smiled. Nami groaned.

Kid took her into an empty room, pushed her in and slammed and locked the door. Nami pounded on the door with her fists. "Let me out Kid! I'll fight you! Come on! I can take you on!" She screamed. She was forced against the floor by the cuff on her neck. Really? He could do that through the door? She tried to break the cuff but it was no use. So where was this hideout anyways? How could she get out? If she were really nice to Kid, and did everything he said maybe he would let her go. But Nami was awfully stubborn. She didn't know how long she could put up with someone telling her what to do for that long. And who knew how long that would take?

In the room next door, Eustass could feel the warmth coming off the metal around Nami's neck. It felt so good. He could still picture Nami under him, naked and scared. He liked it. Run from me, hide from me, fear me, let me haunt your dreams and keep fighting for your life but no matter what you do, you're mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Thanks again for reading, warning, this chapter is a steamy one.

Nami had fallen asleep on the floor at some point and woke up hungry. She held her stomach. She missed Sanji's yummy and endless food. She got up and walked over to the door, she tried the handle even though she knew it was locked. "Eustass, please, I'm hungry. Hello? Is anyone there?" She called into the dark night. After a few minutes of asking, to her surprise, the door opened. She suppressed the urge to run out the door and try to escape. She knew she would just be caught. She peaked her head outside the door, Eustass was standing there, shirtless and sleepy-looking. She must have woken him up. She took a minute to look him up and down. She kind of wanted to run her hand down his chest just to feel it. His abs… they were so incredible. She wondered if his skin was smooth or rough?

Kid had felt the metal around her Nami's neck vibrating before he had even heard her voice calling for him. He liked that they were almost connected in that way and he liked that she needed to depend on him, but he didn't like being woken up for anything. Not even the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Nami crossed her arms and held her breasts up pushing them together. She cocked her head and batted her eyelashes. "Can I have something to eat?" She asked sweetly. Kid groaned. Nami grabbed his hand-the nonmetal one-and Kid blushed. "Please," she tried again. Her eyes were so big and she looked so innocent, Kid had to pull his arm out of her grasp and turned away just to maintain his composure, "What do you want," He sighed. "Well what can you make?" Nami smiled, she really liked getting her way. "Scrambled eggs." Kid said. "Okay, then that's what I want." Nami said.

She followed Kid into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She watched him preparing her food. "Thank you for doing this for me," Nami smiled. She was surprised Kid was able to make food. Actually, she was surprised he was able to do anything except kill. "Yeah," Kid mumbled. So far so good, Nami thought. This was working better then she had hoped. At this rate, she'd be out of here in no time. Then this would all just be forgotten as a bad dream.

Kid put down a plate of scrambled eggs and a fork in front of her. Nami reached out to pick up the fork but Kid took it away from her using his metal powers. "Really? Is everything in this place made of metal?!" Nami complained. "Yes," Kid answered truthfully, "And If you want to eat, you have to suck my dick first." Nami gasped, "What?!" Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as she hoped. Kid smiled a mean and terrifying smile. Nami defiantly reached out to pick up a piece of food without a fork but Kid took the plate away from her too. "Tisk tisk," he teased. "Fine then I'm not hungry." Nami pouted. "Good, then you can suck my dick while I eat your food." He laughed. "What!" Nami cried. "That's right, either way, I get what I want. Its just a matter of, do you also get something out of it?" Nami could definitely tell why there weren't any girls in Kid's pirate crew. Who the hell would want to spend any amount of time with this asshole? Man or woman!

She walked over to him and got down on her knees. She looked up at him; he looked pleased with her. Out of all the men she figured she'd end up blowing at some point in her life like Zoro maybe Sanji, but, Eustass… well, he wasn't even on her back up list! But she really hoped that if she did this he wouldn't stick that fork in her head and slaughter her like everyone else who got within a foot of him. Maybe she would even get on his good side. She swallowed hard, preparing herself mentally for the dead. She grabbed the top of his pants and gave them a gentle tug, pulling them down to his ankles. Kid was rock hard and huge. Nami looked back up at him, he was still grinning. Nami put her hand towards the base of his length. On the bright side of everything, Kid was completely hairless and besides a few ugly scars on his legs, he looked really nice. She gave his head a quick lick with the tip of her tongue. "I know you can do better then that," Kid smirked. Nami blushed. She put her mouth around his head and she felt his dick pulse inside her mouth. Well, at least one of us was enjoying this, she thought.

Eustass grabbed the back of Nami's head, tangling her long orange hair around his fist and he shoved the rest of his length inside of her mouth. Nami coughed and choked. She gripped onto his legs and dug her nailed into his thighs. She relied on his strength to keep her from falling over. She panicked, she had always been in charge of every other blowjob she'd given. Her eyes met his, she started tearing up. She was pretty sure he was raping her mouth. She whimpered and squealed loudly in protest as he thrust in and out of her mouth but he kept a strong grip on her head, she couldn't wiggle free. She honestly thought she would throw up a few times, but there was nothing in her stomach to throw up. She preyed it would be over soon. She dug her nails in harder, as hard as she could, purposefully trying to hurt him. Kid just smirked, chuckled and continued faster and harder. When he finally pulled out, he came all over Nami's face and chest. Nami burst out into tears and sobs. Her throat hurt, her jaw was sore, he wasn't even hungry anymore. It hurt her throat to cry. She collapsed onto the kitchen floor, covered in his sticky cum. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Maybe she should just kill herself now? Save him the trouble.

Eustass honestly wished he felt even a little bad, but he didn't. Nami had awoken an animalistic feeling inside of him. He felt more like Nami was his possession then a real person. This experience had only made him want to ravage her body for more. She made a beast out of him. She was still so beautiful, maybe even more so then before. Crying from him, marked by him. "Punishment is given where punishment is due. You're not safe from me. You can't charm me with your beauty." Kid told her. It made Nami sob harder, which was music to Kid's ears. He picked her up off the floor. Nami grabbed onto his shoulder and begged him with her eyes to let her go, or treat her better, or maybe just give her a pillow… She tried to scream but she couldn't talk. This was a nightmare. He was a nightmare.

Eustass opened the door to her room and threw her back in, he set her scrambled eggs next to her limp almost lifeless body. "Eat up, you've earned it." He chuckled. Then he locked the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Nami woke up the next morning, sore, tired and still unable to talk very well. She could feel the crusty dried cum still on her face and breasts. She got up and rubbed it off as best as she could. God she wanted a shower or a nice hot bath. She looked over at the plate of food that she never ate. A big fat rat was enjoying it. Nami jumped up and screamed, a long scratchy uneasy scream. She pounded on the door. No one answered. How long was this fat ugly rat here with her? All night? She searched her body but it didn't look like it had bitten her. She shivered, ewwww, she thought, this was disgusting. This place wasn't suitable for anything living.

Eustass had been at his workbench tinkering with a few metal weapons he had been working on for about a week when he heard Nami's cry. He sighed. His first thought was that one of the guys had found her and decided to play with her, which was not acceptable, Nami was his plaything, he wasn't going to share. He got up and walked over to Nami's room. No one was at the door. He unlocked and opened it. Nami was in the far corner of the small room. When she saw him she jumped up into his arms, taking her feet off the ground. "There's a rat!" She whimpered. Kid rolled his eyes, really, that was it? He stopped his work for a rat problem? Nami shivered. She hated bugs and she hates rodents. She could handle a cute bunny but not a rat! And NOT those big polar bear bunnies from the Drum Kingdom.

Nami grabbed the back of Kid's neck, squirming around in Kid's arms and pulling herself further away from the rat. He might of thought she was kind of cute if he wasn't so annoyed with her. "Maybe if you had just eaten the food I made you like you were supposed to, you wouldn't have a rat problem." Kid said closed her door and carrying her back to his workroom. He put her down on his couch, sat down at his bench and continued tinkering. Nami leaned over his shoulder curiously. "Wow what's that? Did you make it?" Nami asked. That's a dumb question, Kid thought. "Go be an idiot somewhere else." He said sarcastically. Nami blushed, "Yeah? Well maybe I should be just like you! Mean, angry all the time, cold and ruthless!" She nagged. "Yeah and I could be stupid and weak just like you." Kid joked. Nami gasped, "Jerk! Nothings wrong with me!" Eustass looked over her body, she was right there, except maybe a shower.

Eustass got up off his bench and face Nami. Nami stood proudly in front of him. "You're in my way," he said angrily, pushing her aside with his metal arm. Nami grunted. He collected a few metal scrap pieces in a box that had been behind Nami and took them back to his bench. He bent them until they fit perfectly on his weapon. "How long have you been doing this?" Nami asked. "I've been mean and ruthless all my life." Kid laughed. Nami almost smiled but didn't want to give him the pleasure, "No I meant making things like that." She explained. "Cant you see I'm easily bothered by your persistence?" He sighed. "A while." He answered her. He really didn't like anyone knowing anything about him. Expect for maybe Killer. He had always been interested in mechanics, robots, and weapons. Mostly just about how things worked and what he could make that would benefit him. "You were much cuter when you were defeated, broken on my kitchen floor." Kid said just to get her to shut up. And it worked.

Nami sat back down on Kid's couch. She stretched out, if only she was allowed to sleep here, it was much more comfortable then the floor. She made a couple of sexy whimpers and moans, just to see if she could mess him up on his work. "I wouldn't think you'd want to be doing that," he warned. Nami let out a loud sexy moan. She really had a nag for getting under his skin. Kid dropped what he was doing and turned to her. She smiled rebelliously.

Kid took his jacket and shirt off and stalked over to the couch. He grabbed Nami's wrists in one hand and held them over her head. He laid on top of her and pressed his body against her until she had to gasp for breath. Nami didn't know why but she was really turned on. She could feel her wetness soaking through her panties. She wished one of her arms were free so she could touch his chest. She arched her back and pressed her hips against his stomach. She could feel his erection against her thigh. Kid looked confused. Did she wanted something? That was unacceptable. Nami wasn't supposed to like any of this. Kid licked up her neck and Nami moaned, then he picked a spot on her neck, closer to her shoulder and bit down hard. Nami screamed. She squirmed underneath him but Kid didn't stop. Nami's wounded started to bleed and Kid sucked until he left a nice round red mark on her neck. Nami bit her lip to keep from crying since she knew that's what he wanted. Kid released her arms, her hands immediately found the sore spot on her neck. She touched it gingerly, it really hurt.

Kid got off of her and sat back down on his workbench. He felt something wet on his stomach. He reached down and wiped it off with his finger, then he licked it. Was Nami wet? Nami had been watching him, she cussed. Damn it all, she thought. Now what will he do to me? Nami's wetness tasted so good. Kid could feel his pants getting tighter as his dick pulsed. He felt a fire growing, burning deep inside him. Kid stared at Nami not realizing the wicked smile that he was wearing.

Nami's heart sunk. Her stomach twisted up. She jumped up and bolted out of the room, something was coming, and she knew it wasn't good. The only thing she could think to do was run, as fast as she could to nowhere in particular. Kid was certain he had lost control of all his senses as he chased down his prey. Nami screamed when she saw Kid chasing after her. Kid smiled, run from me, scream for me, he thought, but no one's here to save you from me. Nami didn't know where the hell she was going because she didn't know were the hell she was. She found a door, opened it and closed it. Good it had a lock, she thought, she locked it.

Nami looked around and saw that it was a bedroom she had wandered into. She grabbed a table, chairs, a dresser, anything she could find and barricaded the door. Kid had easily caught up to her, he waited outside the room she was hiding in. "I warned you!" He yelled. He could hear Nami's whimpers and he could feel her shivers from that piece of metal around her neck. "Stay away from me!" She cried. "Oh, okay, sure thing!" Kid yelled back sarcastically. Nami hid in the corner of the room. All she could do was prey and wait. There were no windows, nothing she could defend herself with. Nothing.

Kid had figured he'd made her wait long enough, he ripped the metal door open with great ease. Even through all the furniture, Nami could still see Kid's dark eyes, staring back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kid sent the furniture flying as he closed in on her, ready to lash out at her. Nami could feel some courage returning to her. Okay, she thought to herself, all I have to do is show him that he can't take advantage of me like this, simple right? But how do I do that? There wasn't much time to think, whatever she was going to do she had to do it fast because here he came. "You can't hide from me." Kid smirked. Nami got to her feet effortlessly and managed a sexy smile and a little giggle, "I wasn't trying to hide." Kid frowned. Could have fooled me, he thought. "In fact," Nami continued, "I was just getting you excited." Kid just stared at her, completely puzzled. Excited? What was she doing? What was she thinking? Nami laid down on the bed, her long beautiful hair falling in cascades down the side. She rolled around and sucked on her finger. "Obviously, you've never been with a woman who actually wanted you also huh?" Nami teased. Kid blushed. She was right, he hadn't. He had never been with a woman that he hadn't taken by force. But wait, Nami wanted him? Was that what she was implying? Kid wasn't even sure what to say anymore.

Nami had him right where she wanted him, caught off guard. Nami moaned, "You don't believe me?" She got up of the bed and strut over to him, moving her hips around nice and slow. She took his hand in hers and rubbed it between her legs. Kid grunted, she was so wet, soaking wet. He could even smell how much she wanted him. How was this possible? Nobody ever wanted him. "Can't you feel it, my desire." She purred. She ran her hands up his chest. Smooth and hard. That was worth everything. She could probably spend an hour just rubbing his amazing chest but that last thing she wanted to do was bore him. Damn he was strong, he could break her without even trying. She calmed herself down the best she could, she didn't want to scare herself. Damn, she was a great actress. She took her top off and rubbed her chest against his. She exhaled hot and needy whimpers. "Don't tell me a woman has never come onto you before? Honestly I don't see why they wouldn't. Once they get over your tough exterior, your practically a sex god." She ran her nails gently down his chest, giving him shivers.

It's not like Eustass didn't like this, he did. He just never thought he would like it. And he never thought he'd get to like it. He felt kind of stupid. Just letting her do whatever she wanted to him. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled on her hair. He wanted her, badly. Nami moaned, "Mmm that feels so good," she wanted to make sure he knew she was still in control of everything. So he wouldn't get any ideas of taking back his power over her. She tilted her head back and look into his eyes, "Kiss me," she moaned. Kid's eyes grew wide. His heart started beating rapidly. He wasn't sure that he still had a heart either. Nami got onto her tippy toes and leaned closer to him, almost touching his lips. "Kiss me Eustass," she breathed. Kid pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were so soft and plump. Nami opened her mouth to let him in. Kid wasn't sure what to do, he had never kissed a girl before. Nami arched her back and swiped her tongue across his, Kid moaned into her moaned and Nami smiled. She rubbed her hips against his hard on. "I want you so badly." She whimpered.

Nami pulled away from Kid slowly. She turned around facing away from him and dropped her skirt and panties to the floor, making sure to bend way over so Kid could get a nice view of her ass. Nami laid down on the edge of the bed. "Come please me," she winked. Kid started to pull his pants down and Nami shook her head, "No, not yet." Nami smiled. Kid walked over to the bed, clearly confused. "Lick me first," Nami said pointing in between her legs. Kid got down on his knees by the side of the bed, between Nami's legs. He had never eaten a girl out before either and he wasn't sure he'd be any good at it. He never really cared enough about any girl to try. Did he really care about Nami? No. He didn't think so. He grabbed Nami's thighs and she opened her legs wide for him. She smelled so amazing.

He looked at her glistening wet pussy. She was really turned on, her wetness had covered the area between her thighs too. He licked his lips then slowly licked her between her lips. Nami arched her back and moaned, "More! Don't stop!" Nami wasn't sure that she was acting anymore. His tongue felt really good. Kid was certain this was the first time he actually enjoyed being ordered around. Nami was certainly pleased with herself. If they were going to have sex at least they'd be having it her way and not his. Kid licked and sucked her pussy until Nami was about to cum. "Wait!" She blushed. Kid looked at her like he did something wrong, what did I do, he thought. Nami shook her head and smiled, "I don't want to cum yet." Kid started breathing hard, he almost made her cum? Nami leaned up and licked her cum off of Kid's lips.

She tugged on his arms, willing him to come onto the bed with her. He got on top of her and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. "I'm ready." She said. She wasn't sure that she should have trusted Eustass with the first push into her, but she did anyway. He rubbed his head against her entrance and slowly pushed in. She was so tight it took a few tries before her got it all the way in. Nami moaned and grabbed onto Kid's neck. She pulled his body closer to hers, just so there chests were touching. Kid was careful not to put any weight on Nami as he slowly thrust in and out of her. Nami's eyes rolled back into her head. She was actually enjoying this, a lot. The more Nami moaned and whimpered the more turned on Kid felt. The room felt really hot and the air was thick with their passion. All of a sudden Kid felt Nami tighten around him. Nami moaned loudly, "I'm coming!" Kid fucked her harder and faster until he released his cum inside her. Nami screamed in pleasure. Eustass pulled Nami over on top of him. "You're amazing," Nami moaned before she fell asleep on his chest. Kid slowly pulled himself out of her. What just happened, he thought. He stroked her hair until he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kid woke up lying next to Nami. It was real, he thought, it wasn't a dream. Kid swung his legs over the side of the bed and held his head in his hands. She wanted him.. No, he thought, there was no way she actually cared about him. It was an act. Did she think he was stupid? But it sure as hell felt real. Kid felt anger rise up inside him. Goddamn her, he thought. He turned his head and watched her. She was still fast asleep, a picture of perfection. She was starting to look a little sickly though, probably because she hadn't eaten much in the past two or three days. He hadn't asked her how long she had been in that cage before he came to rescue her. He guessed it could have been much longer that Nami had gone without very much food. What the hell was this, he thought, did he feel guilty that he hadn't taken care of her? Fuck her ability to get in his head like this. No, of course he didn't care. And he shouldn't have to remind himself like this.

Kid got up and put his clothes on. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Pathetic. He forced a menacing glare. Better, much better, he thought. Nami started to stir. She moaned and rolled around a few times before opening her eyes. She looked just as surprised as Kid had when he woke up. She sat up on her elbows at looked over at Kid, secretly hoping he was in a good mood. "Morning," she said sweetly. Kid bit his lip hard. When he didn't respond Nami said, "Did you sleep okay?" Kid grunted and turned his head just slightly towards her. Just so she could see how much he wanted to talk to her right now. Which was not at all!

Nami got up out of bed slowly. She took a few brave but weak steps towards him and wobbled into the nightstand. She held onto her head. The room was spinning. It had been a while since she had gone without food. When she was a girl, she remembered going hungry plenty. But recently? Well, Sanji spoiled her. Nami grabbed onto Kid's shoulder for support. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his lower lip. Kid sighed and looked around the room. She would pay for this later. He grabbed a blanket off the bed, wrapped it around her and threw her over his shoulder roughly, carrying her into his bedroom. He threw her down on his bed and walked into his bathroom.

Caring was a lot of work, he thought, too much work. He always thought couples were so dumb. The way they did stupid things for each other. He turned on the faucet to the bathtub. He thought about drowning the stupid girl. It would certainly solve all his problems. When he turned around he saw Killer leaning against the bathroom wall crossing his arms. "What are you doing?" Killer laughed. Kid snarled at him, "Just go get Nami food." Killer nodded, "If that's what you really want." Goddamn him, Kid thought. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough Killer had to rub it in. He heard Nami coughing from the other room. He turned the faucet off and walked back into his bedroom. Nami didn't look too good. She was sweating, shivering and breathing heavily. He wasn't a doctor, and he really wasn't good at any of this. "What do you need?" He mumbled. "Hmm?" Nami moaned not sure she was hearing correctly. Kid rolled his eyes, "What do you need?!" He said angrily. Nami blinked a few times, "I'm so hungry," she whimpered. "I already told Killer to get you food." He said. Nami looked up at him surprised. Kid glared back at her, "You're such a stupid, weak, piece of work, ya know that?"

Nami reached her hand out to Kid, Kid hesitated, but took it. She smiled and scooted over in bed. Kid looked at the empty space she had made and then back at her. He gave her the "you've got to be kidding me" face. Nami laughed softly and nodded for him to join her. Kid blushed, scratched the back of his head and laid down next to her. She snuggled into his chest, still shivering and coughing. "Is there anything else you want?" Kid asked, more kindly this time. "Please, don't lock me into that room again, I'd much rather sleep with you," she begged. Kid held her closer to his chest. His heart sunk. After a lifetime of pain he really wasn't sure how he could still feel anything besides numbness. "I'll put you wherever I want," Kid mumbled. Nami honestly didn't care about his response. It was amazing, one night of love, and Kid was already bringing her food and holding her. She was making such great progress! She was so proud of herself!

Killer walked in, holding a tray of food and cocked his head to the side in confusion. Kid just pointed for Killer to set the food on the table. "Captain?" He said chuckled. Kid clenched his free hand into a fist. Killer was going to get it.. Killer turned towards the door but not before saying, "Can I get you _two_ anything else?" Kid pounded his fist against his nightstand, "No!" He yelled. When Killer left, Kid sat Nami up in bed and placed the tray of food on her lap. He sat and waited for her to finish eating. She tried to eat slowly so she wouldn't hurt her stomach but Nami couldn't help it, she was so happy to see such delicious-looking food, she was pretty sure she would cry.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kid finally asked. Nami coughed, "Excuse me?" Kid crossed his arms, "I don't like whatever game you think you're playing. Enjoy whatever pity you get from me now and suffer through my wrath later." Nami had just found another reason to eat even slower… "I'm not playing games, I wanted you last night, why is that so hard to understand?" Nami said back. "You're a terrible liar." Kid grumbled. Nami sighed. Maybe she celebrated a little too soon. She wasn't ready to give up though, she could break Kid, she was sure of it. When Nami was finished eating Kid pointed to the bathroom, "Get in the bath." Nami was thrilled, but when she got into the bath, the water was cold. "Its freezing!" She complained. "If you didn't take so long to eat, it would have been hot!" Kid barked back. Nami dunked her head underwater. Cold or not, the bath felt really good. She poked her head outside the bathtub. "So, can your metal arm get wet? Or does it rust up?" She asked. "You're insulting me." Kid hissed. "So if it can get wet, is there any chance you want to take a nice hot steamy shower with me?" She said winking.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and reading. I adore you all!

Kid's head immediately filled with erotic thoughts of Nami naked, water running down her body, moaning and whimpering for him. Nami cleared her throat, "So? Yes to the shower together?" Kid snapped out of it, "no." Nami pouted and Kid blushed. "No," he repeated, "now hurry up and finish your bath." Kid leaned up against the bathroom wall, crossed his arms and looked away from her. Nami pulled the plug on the drain and let the water out of the bathtub. "Good, your done," Kid sounded relieved. Nami shook her head, "No I'm not. We're going to take a shower." She said plainly. "No we are not!" Kid roared. Nami, still lying on the bathtub floor, spread her legs apart and dangled them over the sides of the tub. Then she threw her head back, arched her back and moaned seductively. A shiver ran up Kid's spine. "Nami," he wanted to tell her 'no' again but his dick strongly interjected. She started rubbing her breasts together and continued moaning, "Mmm Eustass, come shower with me!" She whimpered. Goddamn it, she was good, he thought.

Nami watched the last bit of water go down the drain. "Get out, now!" Kid snarled through his teeth. Nami didn't listen. She turned the shower on and waited for it to get warm, "Mmm it feels so good! You can come in now." She winked. Nami tilted her head back under the showerhead and moaned. She could feel the air already getting thick and steamy. Kid took his clothes off, grabbed a washcloth and joined Nami in the shower. Nami smiled. Kid frowned, "No, you don't get what you want. Ever, not with me. Remember that and you might survive me." He took the washcloth and shoved it in her mouth. Nami's screams were muffled nicely. He turned her around and pushed her body against the bathroom wall. Still covering her mouth with one hand, Kid picked her up by the waist with the other and entered her from behind.

Nami squirmed and moaned, she didn't care what Kid thought he was doing, but she was wildly turned on. She was pretty sure she would cum right then. Kid's chest felt amazing on her back and the power he could force into his thrusts were incredible! Maybe last night wouldn't have been so bad after all if Kid had his way, she thought. Kid slid his hand from over her mouth to her neck, he closed his grip cutting Nami's air supply in half. Nami spat out the washcloth and started breathing fast and heavy. "Eustass I'm gonna cum!" She cried. This seemed to have made Kid angry. She wasn't supposed to enjoy this, she was supposed to be crying, begging for him to stop. Eustass took his dick out of her pussy and entered her ass instead. Nami gasped and screamed. That was more like it, Kid thought. He smirked as he thrust into her ass. Nami started tearing up, it felt so painful at first. But she was already so turned on, that the more he thrust, the better and better it felt. Until it ended up feeling a lot like normal sex, but a hell of a lot kinkier!

Nami squirmed a little, her pussy was aching for attention ever since Kid had left it. She squirmed just enough to reach her clit with her fingers. She started rubbing. Mmm, yes, that's better, she thought. Nami starting whimpering, she was so close to cumming. Kid grabbed the hand Nami was using to pleasure herself with. It was covered in wetness. Kid bit down hard on the back of Nami's neck. No matter what he did, she liked it? "Please! Just a little more! I want to cum so badly!" Nami begged. Kid licked the mark he had just made on her neck. Nami moaned loudly. Kid removed his hand from her neck and pulled roughly on her hair. He pulled her head back and to the side, so his lips were on her jawline. "What the fuck the you want from me?" He whispered. His lips barely brushing her jaw as he talked. "Well? What is it? Why do you have to be like this?" Nami stopped whimpering long enough to say, "I could ask you the same thing."

Kid pulled out and turned Nami around, holding her up by her neck, back against the wall. He reentered her pussy and that was all it took for Nami to finally cum. She screamed, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist squeezing, moaning, clawing into Kids back and pulling on his hair. It was too much to watch, to feel, Kid came inside Nami right after. Nami leaned forward and gave Kid a weak kiss. They both panted in the hot moist air. Nami fell into Kid's chest. She was pretty sure she could sleep all day after that. Kid turned the water off and grabbed a few towels. Then he carried Nami's limp body back onto his bed. He wrapped one of the towels around her body. Then he left her in the room alone.

He walked over to his workbench with just a towel around his waist. He was still breathing heavy. He felt like he had accomplished nothing since Nami had gotten here. Women take up too much time. He tinkered with a few things before Killer came in. "So, are we going to adopt her?" He asked. "Fuck you." Kid replied. "So you don't care about her?" Killer asked. Kid rolled his eyes, "NO." Killer smiled, "Good, because after I heard what a good time you two had, I figured you wouldn't mind if I took her next." Kid slammed his fist against the table. "I don't care, do whatever you want." He mumbled. He heard Killer leave. After a few minutes he could hear Nami screaming. He could feel the fear off that little piece of metal around her neck. He could feel her discontent. He dropped his work and slammed his head against the table. "Eustass!" Nami yelled. That's it. Kid marched into his bedroom and threw Killer out. "Go." He said. "But, Captain?" Killer was confused. "Go! NOW! No one touches her." Kid warned. Killer reluctantly left.

The thought of someone else touching Nami sickened him now. He cared. And he hated it. Nami could see it on his face, he liked her. Nami got out of bed and stood on her tip toes, even then Kid had to lean over to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tongue kissed him lovingly. The silly thing was, she was starting to like him too. "Can I watch you work?" She asked. "Yeah," Kid replied.


End file.
